


AMBER SANDS

by SplinteredSunlight, voiid_stiiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, Egypt, Eternal Sterek, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Pride, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Kings & Queens, Knotting, Love, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Master/Slave, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, My First Smut, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Pining Derek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pride, Prince Derek Hale, Protective, Protective Derek, Protectiveness, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Slavery, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinteredSunlight/pseuds/SplinteredSunlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiid_stiiles/pseuds/voiid_stiiles
Summary: Anger boils inside him as he could not seem to comprehend how a person could take all of them captive and force them to work like that?..Derek’s intent gaze is locked on him, as if the boy was an exotic creature. He had never seen anyone quite like him. Everything about him seemed to intrigue Derek. Something primeval inside of himself, made Derek’s conscience run haywire. The boy was indeed exotic. So exotic that Derek longed to trace his fingers on his shoulder blades, stare into his eyes for days, feel the bumps of his ribs on his tongue, to suffocate on the pungent, yet, sweet and intoxicating odour that was currently putting him in a daze.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 217
Collections: Teen Wolf AUs





	AMBER SANDS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I come bearing gifts. Here's a sterek fanfiction for you guys.

Stiles stands and wipes his brow, feeling the skin on his back start to burn and blister in the sun as he works. He hated this, having to do this work for the Pharaoh. He glares up at him, up at the prince, anger welling up in his blood. He pushes it back down, going back to working. No use in trying to start a rebellion without being sure anyone would back him up. He glances back up to the balcony in the palace, his eyes drawn to the dark-haired young man standing there watching them all work. He shakes his head. He shouldn’t have any sort of inkling of curiosity toward him. He glares again, then goes back to working. He looks at the statue - a spitting image of the prince they were being forced to build.

Derek's eyes scan the grounds taking in all its beauty and he smiles at himself and his fortunes. The legacy of his family, not as descendants of supernatural forces, but of supernatural strength of character and will, had persisted over the last few decades. He stares at the statue that adorns the pasture, still waiting for the finishing touches to be adorned on it, and feels a kind of strange inspiration that emanates from its portrayal of a future worthy pharaoh. The look of determination that radiates from the statue reminds him of what is expected of him. He smiles at himself, until his gaze falls on the fellow who stares at him from down below. He feels as if he's glaring at him and takes a more scrutinized focus on him to confirm his suspicion. Yes, he is, in fact, glaring at him. But why? Isn't he happy that he is so close to the palace and that he has been employed in the periphery of the prince’s tower? It should be an honour, working so close to Derek's own tower.

Unfortunately, Derek had been under the misconception that these men were being paid, as it had always been under their reign. They weren’t. Under the jurisdiction of his uncle Peter, they were captured as slaves and were being forced to work. Derek’s parents, had been away for almost a year and they had left Peter in charge. And Peter had made it his mission to run the kingdom without any hint of morality in doing so, aspiring to attain everything he could to achieve fame. Derek, with the help of his lupine powers had always been confused about the emotions being vented from the workers since a while ago, but he had never bothered to look into it as he had been prevented from doing so. Peter did not wish to crowd the mind of the young boy with the immorality of it.

Stiles meets his gaze, anger flashing in his eyes. It quickly fades when he hears a whip crack, landing on the back of a man who was not making a decent time with his work. “Hey! Hey, stop it! Leave him alone!” Stiles cries, rushing toward the guard, trying to push at his hands to get him away, standing between him and the other slave. “He didn’t do anything wrong!” He cries.

Derek's gaze shoots at the man being beaten up and then lands again on the boy who had rushed towards the commotion. He couldn’t help but take in the ripples of the muscles underneath his pale mole dotted skin that changed with every movement of his. His trance breaks when the whip lands on the said pale skin, leaving a scarlet line at its wake. He frowns and makes an attempt to call on his guards to stop the man with the whip. But as he turns to do so, he is ushered in by his uncle - Peter, who leaves the room right after his command, as if it wasn't much of a compulsion for Derek to shield his eyes from the chaos outside. As if Peter wanted him to understand the ways of the world. But with his parents gone, he was under the responsibility of his uncle, so he had to follow his command. He takes one more pained look at the men down below and rushes inside.

Stiles cries out as the whip hits him, falling to the ground. He scrambles away, shaking his head as he tries to plead with the guard to stop. He backs away, pulling the man with him when he goes, trying to bring him away from the wrath of the whip. Derek could hear bits of what was going on outside. He heads out of his room and goes downstairs. He needed to see that rebel of a boy up close. Maybe he wanted to catch his scent from up close, to grasp what he was made of.

Stiles goes back to his chore after he makes sure the other man is okay. He looks around and makes sure that all the others were okay as well, and when he looks up, he sees the prince approaching him. Anger boils inside him as he could not seem to comprehend how a person could take all of them captive and force them to work like that? No breaks, hardly any water, barely enough food to keep them fit enough for work. He sighs heavily, throwing the clay down to knead it roughly.

Derek’s intent gaze is locked on him, as if the boy was an exotic creature. He had never seen anyone quite like him. Everything about him seemed to intrigue Derek. Something primeval inside of himself, made Derek’s conscience run haywire. The boy was indeed exotic. So exotic that Derek longed to trace his fingers on his shoulder blades, stare into his eyes for days, feel the bumps of his ribs on his tongue, to suffocate on the pungent, yet, sweet and intoxicating odour that was currently putting him in a daze. The heady scent of him mixed with that of the soil and sun. Oh, how he longed to wipe off the beads of perspiration from his forehead with his fingers and put it in his mouth. ‘Wait, what kind of train of thought was this?’ Derek thinks as he frowns at himself.

Stiles looks up as he kneads, pausing briefly as he spots Derek making his way forward. He puts on his bravest face, not wanting to show the prince that he was afraid.

Derek keeps his focus on him, as if there was nothing else in his peripheral vision. He can see through the boy's act of keeping a straight face and look confident, maybe even try a look of intimidation. He can sense the nervousness in him, a strange smell it is. And most importantly he can hear the drumming of his heartbeat. The irregular and rapid heartbeat that suddenly makes Derek pull him close and press his ear to his chest. Oh, that silken, sweaty chest, the perspiration forming and reforming and gliding down in droplets.

Stiles makes some sort of squeak of sheer surprise, trying to pull his hands up, fighting against the man restraining him. “Let go!” He growls softly, but he knew the very moment the words escaped from his lips, that there was no conviction behind it.

Derek couldn't hear his voice; he was too engaged in listening to his heartbeat. He could feel how the boy was squirming in his grips even though it was just his palms grabbing his waist, must be his lupine strength. But then he sensed something else. Something different. Something apart from the heartbeat which was slowing down by the seconds coming to a steady rhythm. A smell. A smell so sweet, that it was overpowering. He suddenly realized that his eyes were closed all this while. He opened them and jerked up from his crouched position when he realized what he had been doing. He looked at the boy and then at his surroundings, somewhat in horror, searching for possible witnesses of his deed. Fortunately, for him, there were none who could ruin his reputation. His gaze was back at the boy again who looked flabbergasted, as if he'd been trampled. He felt sorry for what he'd done, how his impulse got the best of him and that too in front of the boy.

Stiles looks up at him with wide eyes. “St…stay away from me!” he says lowly, as firmly as he can muster, his heartbeat picking up once again as he looks at Derek. Up close, he was even more beautiful than he expected, and the sight of him took his breath away. He lets himself meet Derek’s gaze, swallowing thickly as he tries to back away.

"No! Stop. Don't go!" Derek sighs as he holds out his hand to him. "I... I... I apologise for my behaviour." He holds out his other hand to him and says "I just couldn't help it. Your... Your…” he attempts to say 'scent' but checks himself, “…skin... It is... beautiful." Derek doesn't know why his words were getting all distorted. This had never been the case before when he had attempted to strike up a conversation with the commoners. But, then again, Derek thought, the boy was no ordinary person. He didn’t even know why he had even bothered to talk to this beautiful boy. What he did know was that his impulse made him want to run his hands all over him, tracing all his features.

“What do you want? To take me back to mistreat me like the other slaves?” ‘What other slaves?’ thought Derek, until it occurred to him that it must have been his uncle. He shakes off the realisation with disgust as he tries to pay attention to what the boy was accusing him of. “…to cast me aside as soon as you’ve done so?” He snaps, looking up at him with a certain fire in his eyes.

Derek smiles at the courage the boy displays. He knows that it is all a game of pretending. All of them who he had been with have pretend to flee, and hide their arousal that he had inevitably smelt. They all do, until they roll their eyes and arch their backs in pleasure. "I might not cast you aside." He says with a hint of a malicious smile. Derek did not care that the boy was under the misconception that he had been the one summoning the slaves. He did not wish to waste time by setting things straight. The fire in his eyes, the rebellious nature is all that triggers Derek. He's never paid attention to the personality of the ones who he had been with before, or the ones who had served him, but this boy was something of an interesting character. His hands were still held out for him. He was desperate. He waited for the boy to come to him. He didn't wish to force him in.

Stiles looks down at the ground, pursing his lips, and then, he turns around at the slaves who had been working with him. He looks back at Derek, eyes gleaming. “If I go with you, all of them get water and a break,” he says simply. There was no way he would go and bed with the prince, able to be free of work while the others were forced to make up for his absence. Who knew what would happen to them while he was away? Nobody else here was brave enough to stand up for themselves, and Stiles had willingly shouldered that responsibility.

"I assure you that they will." He can hear the steady heartbeat of the boy and knows that he is speaking with conviction and concern for his fellow mates. “Here. Take my hand and come with me.”

“Tell them to take a break now. Before I go with you,” Stiles demands. Clearly the prince was in a charitable mood. He intended to take advantage of every ounce of it while he still could.

Derek motions the guards to do as had been demanded by him. The more Derek was made to comply to his demands the more restless he became. He wanted to have him then and there, on the dust and soil in front of the others. "Will that be all? Or would you want anything more?" Derek was getting annoyed by the second. He couldn't wait to run his tongue all over his body and taste him. Every inch of him.

Stiles looks up. “They rest the whole time I’m with you,” he says simply, holding his head higher. He could see how badly the prince wanted him, and it seemed that he would be willing to do whatever it took.

"OKAY!!" Derek growls. He has begun to get on his nerves and he would not have the higher power over Derek. Controlling his frustration, and regaining his composure he asked calmly, "Anything else?" Derek waited for his next demand, planning to let go of his cool if the boy made any more.

“They get real food tonight.” Stiles says. Seeing Derek’s expression, he turns and starts making his way to the palace, walking slow enough so Derek could easily walk ahead of him to lead the way inside.

Derek lets out a sigh of relief since he begins contemplating what he would do to him when they would be inside his chamber. He walks in a hurried pace, concentrating on the sound of the boy's footsteps behind him. Coming to the foot of the staircase that leads to his chamber, he turns at him and commands, "You first."

Stiles starts on his way up, looking back at Derek briefly as he begins walking, his heart pounding in his chest as he hurries up the stairs. He stops once he reaches the top, waiting for Derek to lead the rest of the way.

Derek, busy focusing on the way the fabric stretched on the boy's arse doesn't realize that they have already reached the top of the stairs until he hears the boy clear his throat. He brings back the stern look on his face and points towards his left, "That way. Walk."

Stiles turns and goes that direction, his heart beating faster by the moment as he glances over his shoulder at Derek from time to time.

There is a wolfish grin on Derek's face now. He can hear the boy's heartbeat and feel the nervousness stemming from his body. He walks a little faster, and stops when there is a distance of only a couple of inches between themselves. His entire being aches to be closer to him and he could sense himself losing his concentration. He feels his irises glow an icy shade of blue for a split second, until he gets hold of himself, and its gone. When the boy is about to take another glance at him, while turning a dimly lit corner in the corridor, Derek pins him against the nearest wall, making sure to put his palm between the boy's head and the wall, lest he gets hurt. He buries his nose behind his ear, breathing deeply, filling his entire being with the boy's scent. He feels his eyes roll and knees getting weak at the sheer pleasure of moment which has finally come.

Stiles lets out a sound of surprise and lets his hands rest on Derek’s shoulders.

Derek's fingers dig into his back as he drags his tongue along his jawline with a certain kind of intense curiosity and haste. He takes deep breaths, growls escaping from his chest, as he tries not to wolf out.

Stiles hears them and is horrified. He attempts to push him away, and seeing that he would not budge, wriggles and scratches at him trying to get away.

Derek's grip gets stronger on him as he presses against the boy. He can smell his arousal and feel his cock harden under the flimsy fabric on the boy's waist.

Stiles struggles harder, looking up at Derek’s face as he tries to make him let go.

Derek detests that look; he grabs him by his throat. His cuticles start to tingle, his claws would emerge any moment now. He grunts his command: "Stop fidgeting. Or would you rather prefer me tying you up?"

“I want to know what the hell happened a minute ago!” Stiles exclaims in ragged breath, lifting his chin to look up at Derek.

"Nothing happened!" He replies rather harshly. But then he drops his head and regains his composure. He explains, "There is something about you that stirs things inside me. Something primitive." But then he laughs at his absurdity and says, "I don't expect you to understand." He gazes at him for a long moment, until his face hardens into his usual seriousness and he grunts his next words, "But I expect you not to ask too many questions. I have agreed to all your whims and I expect you to do as I say."

Stiles looks up and gasps, something deep inside him telling him to obey what Derek was saying. He dips his head submissively, trying his best to relax against the wall he was still pinned against.

Derek places his palms on the boy's cheek and presses his lips to his forehead. "Come with me." he says and leads him to his chamber. Hand in hand, they enter the room. Derek lets go of him for a fraction of second as he locks the door and then his hands are back again, holding the boy close to him. He takes a few moments as he stares into his cinnamon eyes holding his face close to his. Derek had always been proud of the enchanting colour of his own eyes - the beautiful emerald hue with flecks of brown and blue, but the warmth in the eyes of the boy was something so different that it made Derek restless and peaceful at the same time.

Stiles looks back up at him, then starts backing up to the bed, finally meeting Derek’s gaze. His heart starts pounding, unsure of what was going to happen to him, but at least the others were allowed to rest for a while.

Without losing any more time, Derek clasps his hand on his back, pressing his fingers in the skin on the outline of his shoulder blades. He pulls him closer and presses his body against himself. Bringing his mouth on his neck, he laps at the droplets of perspiration, preventing them from gliding down to his shoulders. He fights back the urge to let his fangs emerge. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to control himself from being wolfed out. He moans against his ears letting out a sigh underneath the boy's earlobe. He feels at peace with the steady beating of his heartbeat that he can feel underneath his chest which is pressed against the boy's. He glides his lips towards his and sucks on his lower lip, somewhat experimentally, but more because he wanted to soothe the boy, to lure him into the passion that was burning like a forest fire inside his being.

Stiles goes along with it, his skin tingling with each touch of Derek’s skin against his own. He lets out a soft sigh, one hand finally moving to slip under Derek’s garments, brushing over his skin.

Derek shivers under his touch, a low moan escaping from him. He smiles against Stiles’ lips. He undoes the clasp that holds the only garment on his body, and lets it pool around his ankles. The smell of his arousal is intoxicating for him once the garment is off and even though Derek's eyes are closed, he could almost see his naked body pressed against himself. He can feel the warmth accumulating in his gut in the sheer pleasure of the fact that he would get to taste every inch of him.

Stiles looks up at him, his eyes finally darkening as he feels Derek’s hand gravitating towards his cock, pressing forward into the touch without realizing he’s doing so.

Derek gets hold of his cock, grasping at it a little too tight, yet, applying the pressure in the perfect way. He feels Stiles’ cock throb in his palm. Derek rubs the pad of his thumb on the head of the cock and avoids the slit for now, teasing the boy into begging for it. He can hear his unsteady heartbeat which grew more so because of the frustration of Derek’s lazy movements. And Derek kindles the fire by rubbing his thumb too close to the slit and yet never on it.

Stiles lets out a little whine, trying to move so that Derek’s thumb might brush on that spot. He lets out a sound of growing defeat when he doesn’t. “Quit teasing! You wanted me here, now get on with it.” he growls, then stops when he realizes how demanding it was. It occurs to him that it was not his place to demand.

"Oh, is that so?" Derek mocks. He likes the look of frustration in Stiles. He suddenly drops down to his knees and finally gets to look at his cock properly. He intends to tease him more, until he begins to beg. Derek buries his nose in the fine soft hair at the base of his cock and inhales the pungent smell and rolls his eyes as it sends a jolt through his own cock. He can feel Stiles’ knees shivering, but he does not care. He grabs at his lower back with one hand to steady him and places a chaste kiss to the head of the cock. He makes an attempt to lick the shiny droplet of the precome, but deftly swerves his tongue dragging it along its length. The veins on the cock is so close to his face that he wants to lick and swallow the whole of it right that instant. But, like he said, he could tease him enough to make him beg.

“De- majesty... please,” Stiles whimpers, rolling his hips forward into the touch, looking down at Derek with a pleading expression.

Derek offers him a grin and places his tongue on the slit and feels the boy go rigid. But most importantly, the moment he gets the taste of him, it bursts through his taste buds, aching the salivary glands. He feels like he had been teasing himself all this while. Abandoning his former plans, he put the bulbous head in his mouth, sucking on it and holding on to it with his lips as if his life depended on it. His claws were already out and he could not seem to concentrate enough on not hurting the boy. With his mouth latched on to his cock, Derek looks up at him.

Stiles lets out a slow breath, watching Derek as he starts bobbing his head on his cock, pleasure coursing through him as his back arches painfully, pressing his cock further into Derek’s mouth.

Derek swallows him down to the hilt each time he bobs his head. Meanwhile his fingers roam dangerously close to Stiles’ hole as Derek's palm massage the round globes of his pretty arse.

Stiles lets out a little whine, pressing back to Derek’s finger. “Please!” he murmurs.

Derek takes a moment when he places his fingers in his mouth to get it wet enough to stretch Stiles open. He was not sure how long he could hold off, because Stiles’ desperate whines were already driving him insane. He goes back to sucking him off and places first two of his fingers on his hole as it pouts into his touch. He performs a circular motion with his fingers around his hole, making Stiles shiver the whole time. Derek sucks on him making sure his teeth scrapped on the length of his cock, extracting heart rending moans of pleasure from him. His eyes are closed in pure ecstasy. He presses his forefinger into his hole making space for it to enter smoothly, but spit is not an adequate kind of lube. Meanwhile his own cock begins to throb as he could sense the amount of pleasure Stiles was receiving. He stands back up while dragging his tongue on his torso, stopping at his mouth. Derek sucks on Stiles’ mouth while carving gentle patterns around Stiles’ nipples with his fingers. He glides down to his throat and bites on him, leaving a scarlet splotch on his mole dotted skin. He motions Stiles to get on his knees.

Stiles obeys him and reaches up to undo Derek’s garments, hungrily eyeing the outline of his cock as he does so.

Derek eyes the beautiful curly waves in his hair and wonders how lucky he might be to have such a beautiful human doing his bidding.

Stiles wraps his lips around the head of Derek’s cock as soon as the fabric falls, meeting Derek’s gaze as he hollows his cheeks and sucks lightly. He hums and lets his eyes fall shut, letting out a soft groan as he swallows Derek down. He opens his eyes and holds his cock at its base as he sucks on the head in the filthiest way possible, trying to keep his gaze fixed on Derek’s, which often involuntarily either dropped down to the man’s muscular, sculpted abdomen, or vanished underneath his eyelids.

Derek grabs at his dark brown hair as the multiple zings of pleasure courses through his spine. His eyes are shut tight as he tips his head backwards. He can feel his cheeks tingling with his lupine hair forming on them. His eyes glow their icy hue behind his closed eyelids. He can feel his control slipping away as Stiles sucks on him and caresses his cock in the most arousing way possible. He grabs at his head trying to hold on to something while being as cautious as he can, not to hurt Stiles with his claws. He does not care what Stiles would do when he would see Derek wolfed out.

Stiles swallows him down, reaching down to stroke his own cock, humming around Derek as he sucks harder.

Derek suddenly grabs at Stiles’ hands preventing him from pleasuring himself, just for the fun of it. He lets out a growl as a warning for him.

Stiles opens his eyes and looks up pleadingly. But when he sees Derek with his glowing irises and his beastly facial feature, he immediately pulls back in terror as if a bolt of lightning had struck him.

Derek holds on to him and throws him down on the carpeted floor, pinning his wrists above his head. He lets out a roar so close to his face that drool sprays out on him.

Stiles immediately freezes, his heart pounding in his chest. “Wh-What are you...?” He asks, eyeing his canines fearfully.

Derek looks at him with defeat and whines. He buries his hideous face in the crook of Stiles’ neck. Breathing in deeply, he whispers in an animalistic snarl "The myths are not merely stories." He lets out another whimper of sorrow. He was ashamed that he couldn't control himself. For the first time, he was ashamed that he was a terrible monster. He lets go Stiles’ trapped wrists and rests on his own elbow as a gesture of letting Stiles know that he could leave if he wanted to.

Stiles backs away immediately, but doesn’t leave. Instead, he takes in Derek’s form, each curve of his body, his hairy limbs, his muscular arms until his eyes finally lands on his cock, which was clearly no longer of the human sort. He looks back at Derek’s face, meeting his cold-blue eyes for a brief moment before he starts slowly crawling forward, still wary. He reaches up to Derek’s face, his hand shaking slightly as he rests it against his cheek. He swallows thickly before he reaches under him, taking hold of his cock and starting to stroke it slowly, still more than a little unsure.

Derek is dazed for a moment as he could not seem to believe that the boy was actually near him voluntarily. He stares at his beautiful warm eyes searching for god knows what. He presses into his palm and smiles like a child with his eye brows raised, the traces of the terrifying look replaced with a goofy smile, as his beastly facial features resemble more of his human self. He lets out a whine of happiness and pulls the boy into his arms as he cradles him and kisses him quite ferociously, somewhat freely, letting all his worries go. He slips his hand between themselves, bats away Stiles’ and places his on Stiles’ cock, determined to make this all about pleasuring Stiles. He strokes at his cock while keeping him seated on his lap and staring into his eyes trying to notice each and every expression that were crossing the younger man’s face.

Stiles hums softly, letting his head fall back as pleasure courses through him. He looks up a few minutes later, his entire being filled with need. Derek could not help but notice how Stiles’ pupils had enlarged so much that his cinnamon irises had been reduced to an almost invisible line. Stiles squirms as he starts trying to get to the bed. “Need you... want your cock…” he mumbles as his eyes rest on Derek and want courses through him. He reaches for his cock again, letting out a needy whine as he simply spreads his legs, not bothering to get to the bed any longer.

Pleased at his handiwork, Derek gazes fondly at Stiles. He places a kiss on Stiles’ wrist which was trying to grab at his cock, and walks behind him in a fraction of second. He drags down a couple of pillows from the bed and places them underneath his hips. Before Stiles could understand what was happening, his arse was made to be raised high up supported by the pillows. Stiles stiffens at the sudden position and Derek buries his face between his globes of arse cheeks. He drags his tongue from an inch below Stiles’ hole, right from underneath his balls and stops when he reaches the entrance. Derek's lupine sense of smell picks up the maddening scent of Stiles and he goes loses his mind. He swirls his tongue, somewhat in irregular movements, in his haste of trying to pry it inside his hole and taste him. One of Derek's hands is on Stiles’ lower back, grabbing at him with his nails digging into him while his other hand is palming his own cock as he feels how good it must be for Stiles with the tongue doing its magic.

Stiles lets out a deep groan, his eyes flutters shut, eyeballs rolling backwards as he feels Derek’s tongue press into him. He pushes back to it, his mouth falling open as a pleasured gasp escapes his lungs.

Derek can sense Stiles pushing at his face and he smiles inwardly. He puts more pressure as he works his tongue on his hole. With every movement of his, he can feel Stiles loosening up bit by bit. Derek keeps on massaging his hole even though his knees begin to hurt. He peppers kisses all over his arse cheeks trying to make Stiles relax and let go of his nervousness. Upon bringing his tongue back on his hole he digs his tongue into him again to find that it has softened a bit, allowing him to finally get a taste of him. Derek grows insane about how good Stiles tastes, he places his mouth on his hole and sucks on him, occasionally pressing his tongue through the ring of muscles, extracting elated moans from Stiles.

“Please. Please, just fuck me...” Stiles whines, clenching around nothing as he waits impatiently for Derek’s cock.

Derek removes his mouth and spits on his fingers as he places them on Stiles’ hole and slides them inside without any trouble. He stretches the hole wide enough to make room for his lupine cock. Enormous would be an understatement if one were to describe Derek's cock, and he didn't really wish to tear the boy apart with it. He hooked his fingers inside the boy trying to stretch him, brushing on its insides. He was looking for the spot as well, the spot that could make Stiles go crazy. He kept rubbing his fingers experimentally in him, until he finds it since Stiles’ entire body spasms to it.

Stiles whines as Derek presses against his prostate, his hips jerking as he pushes back to his fingers. “More. Please…!” he cries, and turns to look at Derek over his shoulder, his vision distorting as tears pool into his eyes.

"Ah! Be patient, love." Derek says as he squeezes Stiles’ rump lovingly. He puts three of his fingers inside his hole and stretches it further. He twirls his fingers, teasing him, brushing the gland like a feather. With each twirl, he could feel Stiles getting tremors, and yet not falling over the edge. He could smell the restlessness in him.

“Derek…Derek, I swear to god, just fuck me! I can't take it!” Stiles actually growls, turning around to look at him, fury and madness dancing in his eyes.

Derek sees that Stiles was about to say something more and he hooks his fingers at the same exact moment to his prostate and watches how Stiles’ eyes roll back and his jaw drops. Derek takes this opportunity and presses the head of his cock on Stiles’ hole. The bulging head glides in easily, at least that is what Derek thinks. He basks in the glory of the most perfect warmth he has ever felt around the tip of his cock. His eyes are shut in absolute pleasure as he massages Stiles’ lower back.

Stiles lets out a cry of pained pleasure, pushing back to Derek’s cock slightly as he feels himself stretch open to accommodate him.

Derek, keeps on caressing his back as he pushes into Stiles. He can sense the pain the boy is in, but it seems like the boy cares so much more about the pleasure that the pain is negligible. Pressing in bit by bit, he moves back and forth with a lot of care about being gentle enough lest he hurt him. He adjusts the pillows so that Stiles is in a somewhat comfortable position. Finally, when he buries himself completely inside him, Derek leans on Stiles’ back in the insane pleasure of it all for a few seconds. But then, he could sense the pain in Stiles, so he gets back up, pulling Stiles halfway with him so that one of his arms is propped on the floor while the other, Derek grabs with his as he holds it to his chest. He's surprised at the amount of tolerance the boy has as he tries to take away his pain as the black branches of it courses through his veins.

“Oh gods... feel so full,” Stiles whines, leaning back to Derek.

Derek holds on to him tight as he thrusts himself into him repeatedly. Upon finding his rhythm, he grabs Stiles by his throat and whispers sweet nonsense into his shoulders.

Stiles gasps as he pushes back to Derek, reaching for his hand, pleasure shooting through his body. “Oh… oh god, it feels so good!” he whines as the words escape his mouth.

"Yes baby. I'll make you the happiest man on earth." Gasps Derek as his thrusts become more rhythmic. Obscene sounds of flesh slapping on flesh echoes through the entire chamber which fills him all the more with lust and energy. He leans forward and kisses along Stiles’ shoulder blades leaving behind scarlet marks at their wake.

Stiles arches, pleasure coursing through him as he reaches up, grabbing a handful of Derek’s fur to ground himself.

Derek was having the best time of his life as the most perfect warmth and pressure that he had known was around his cock. He was losing his mind about the smell of both of their arousals. His hand makes its way towards Stiles’ cock and he strokes it, synchronising it with his thrusts. Derek rests his forehead on his shoulder while steadying Stiles with his other arm. 

Stiles pulls roughly at Derek’s fur, his head falling back to his shoulder. “Oh mine... you… feel… so good!” He screams and whines at the same time, tears spilling out of eyes as he starts rolling his own hips, pushing himself back further onto Derek’s cock.

Derek is ecstatic as he feels the familiar warmth in his gut, his knot forming as he braces himself for driving it through Stiles’ hole. He turns Stiles’ head toward himself as he kisses him ferociously. His stokes on Stiles’ cock getting faster by the second.

Stiles cries out in ecstasy, letting out a soft whine as he feels the base of Derek’s cock start to swell, pressing at his entrance with each thrust.

Derek entwines his fingers with Stiles’ to take away the pain that the knot might cause when it passes through. He can feel his own heart beating in a haphazard way as he realises that he had never even thought about knotting anyone before. But with Stiles, it just happened naturally, involuntarily... Like it was meant to be.

Stiles whines softly, trying his best to relax as Derek presses his knot into him, then tenses when he feels it continue to swell. He whimpers and tries to instinctively pull away, tears coming to his eyes as pain rips through him.

Derek clutches on to his hands as he feels the horrid amount of pain flow to him. He can feel Stiles relaxing when he does so, but it is still too much. He whispers in Stiles’ ears, "Baby, just a little longer. You're doing so great. You're perfect. Just hold on for a little longer, it'll go away." He can feel Stiles relaxing a bit as he leans back on him. Derek rubs his palm on Stiles’ chest to soothe him as more black branches of pain courses through his body.

Stiles whimpers, shifting uncomfortably as he is left teetering on the edge of orgasm. He looks back at Derek, his eyes glazed slightly.

Derek's eyes are half shut in pure bliss. He finds his focus on Stiles’ face and smiles softly at him. He rubs his sides to distract Stiles from feeling the pain.

Stiles looks up at him, finally relaxing against Derek, reaching down to stroke his cock.

Derek swiftly shoves his arm away and grabs Stiles’ cock. He peppers Stiles’ shoulders with a million kisses as he strokes him. He repeats "... love you ..." a thousand times like a chanting of a verse. He tweaks and rolls Stiles’ nipple with his other hand, drawing moans of bliss from him.

Stiles whimpers in pleasure, his cock twitching in Derek’s fist. The thought that sends him over the edge is the thought of what Derek is really doing with the knot securing them together: filling him with his come. He thrusts into his hand as he releases, his other hand moving to hover over his lower abdomen.

Derek is now overwhelmed by the fact that he had knotted Stiles. He is the first human to be knotted by Derek. Never before had Derek thought about doing that to any of the other humans he has been with before. The fact that this was done instinctively fills his heart with warmth and he places his palm on Stiles’ hand which was hovering and presses it down against the skin softly. He then puts his fingers, which were streaked with Stiles’ release, in his mouth, cleaning it the best way possible and places it right on top of Stiles’ diaphragm. His heart swells to the warmth radiating from Stiles’ soft skin.

Stiles holds him tight, sighing softly as he feels Derek continue to feel him, his stomach seeming to heat up a bit as Derek’s come settles. Derek lovingly presses his nose against the crook of his neck. He somehow feels weightless now and the only thing anchoring him to the reality is Stiles. This was the best way a person could feel, Derek thought.

Stiles sighs softly as he finally relaxes, holding tight to Derek. “Feel so full...” he murmurs softly, pressing his face to Derek’s neck.

Derek pulls Stiles down with him on the carpet protectively holding him so that he doesn't feel any pain or discomfort. He secures his hands around Stiles as if he's something sacred. That, he sure was. With his supernatural strength he gently lays him next to him, placing uncountable kisses to whichever part of Stiles’ skin happened to be near his mouth. Derek pulls out his cock from Stiles and lets out a sigh of pleasure when he senses the human soften against his body, drifting into sleep with his eyes slipping shut. It has always been too much for humans to last this long. It was tiresome and that too was an understatement. He lifts the boy as gently as could, cradles him and places him on the soft sheets atop his bed. He finds himself a wet cloth and wipes away the mess from the boy's skin. He pulls on Stiles a blanket to cover his nakedness, so that Stiles wouldn't feel uncomfortable upon waking up. He rests on his knees next to the bed and kisses Stiles’ forehead lovingly, feeling a heavy feeling of warmth flood his chest.

Stiles sleeps soundly, curling up in the bed as he sinks into a deep sleep, forgetting everything as he does.

Derek takes the sofa in the other end of the room from where he could keep an eye on Stiles. He could have rested next to him, but he wanted the human to be comfortable enough to sleep whatever stretched out way he wanted to. He kept staring at him from afar, thoughts and decisions crowding in his head about what judgement and situation would befall themselves. Derek would protect Stiles from all of it till his last breath. He would never let anything or anyone harm him. He feels his eyelids droop down as he almost dozes off. He decides against it, being so far away from Stiles. He walks up to the bed and curls up in one side of it, his hands a couple of inches away from the sleeping boy, ready to protect him if needed. He finally lets himself rest as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, voiid_stiiles found me from my Instagram account and we did a role play. In a span of a fortnight we created this beautiful fanfiction. And after one tedious session of editing and rewriting, I present to you Amber Sands - title chosen by voiid_stiiles. While she chose to be Stiles, writing in his point of view, I became Derek. I hope you like it. This is my first attempt at smut and it felt incredible. High density fun.  
> It took me three hours to edit this and trust me, I have never sat at one place for this long, staring at my screen with eyes of a hawk and basking in the glory of our amazing work. Someone come and pat our backs because we deserve it. Also, I'd like to thank my homie, Ayantika for beta reading this.
> 
> Come and hang out with us on Instagram  
> Voiid_stiiles: @dancingfancypirouettes  
> EasternSummer: @easternsummer  
> Ayantika: @a.yawn.tika


End file.
